Waiting
by Vixen Argentum
Summary: Rin always waited faithfully for Sesshomaru to return. Today, it is Sesshomaru's turn. Cute and fluffy ficlet. [SessRin]


_A/N –This is a short oneshot that hit me in the middle of my opera rehearsal. Fluffiest/sappiest thing I have ever created. Ever. But what can I say…I think Sess/Rin gives my brain cavities. I do enjoy reading angsty Sess/Rin. I can write angst for any other pairing, but for whatever reason, I CANNOT for the life of me make an angsty Sess/Rin. _

_Oh well…without further a due, here goes. Rated K+ for Sesshomaru's brain voice._

_Disclaimer- I do not in any way, shape, or form, own the InuYasha series. If you think I do, then you are an idiot, and I deserve to get your money, lol._

Sesshomaru waited.

It was not that he was a particularly impatient demon, or that he hated to wait on most things. Every second that ticked by seemed to multiply tenfold in length, just to spite him. Time. It was the last stronghold that was not conquered by the supreme Lord of the West. He sighed and wiggled his toes in the secrecy of his boots. The truth was, before she entered his life, Sesshomaru never had to wait for anything. If there was something he needed, all he had to do was take care of it himself.

The sun was hot as it reflected off of his silver hair and white kimono. Thoughtfully, he combed a hand through the locks closest to his right ear. It was so odd how their roles were reversed now. Sesshomaru couldn't even count the number of times he had left her behind so that she would be safe from harm. She never protested, never once begged to come with him, not even when she was a little girl. He always found her perched upon a sunny rock, holding her silly bouquets of flowers, waiting for his return, just as he had left her. As much as it pained him to admit it, he felt guilty for leaving her so lonely all of those times, even when it meant that her smiling face would be there to greet him when he returned.

Sesshomaru waited.

The rows of guests gossiped and stared; he could hear the whispers flitting behind him. Sesshomaru was a sight to behold, but even his own vanity did not appreciate the multitude of eyes upon him. For sake of the occasion, he refrained from sneering at his hanyou brother and his ningen bitch as they were seated next to the demon slayer and her pervert husband. He had not wished for the ceremony to be public, but then again, that was not for him to decide. This was her day.

Many claimed that Sesshomaru never changed. Through the shifting millennia, he remained untouched by time, an icy pillar of patience.

Nobody could have been more wrong. Of everyone in the room, Sesshomaru had changed the most. She had changed him. Rin was the only one who had not changed since the beginning. Rin was his anchor.

Sesshomaru waited.

Finally the musicians began to play. She had agreed to the one request he had made of her. She would walk alone. Nobody deserved to stand beside them when he took her hand in front of the priestess. Most of all, nobody would give her away at the end of the aisle. She had always belonged to him; today they would only belong to one another in new ways.

With baited breath, he glanced down the path between the throngs of people and youkai alike. There she was, splendid in her ornate wedding kimono, the back of her neck and gentle shoulders blazing whiter than his own trademark dress. Purity failed to describe the perfection she carried in her graceful approach.

Sesshomaru cursed inwardly with every step she took towards him. He loathed her shining smile as she looked at him. The naiveté in her eyes made him recant ever feeling sorry for every time he had left her behind, for making her worry about his safety if he did not return precisely when he told her he would. He hated her for making him wait so long.

When she approached Kaede, she blushed as she took the single hand he could offer her. It wasn't until he could feel the warmth of the blood in her fingers that he discovered how cold his anxiety had made his flesh become. Now it was his turn to let blood flush his cheeks.

All of the times Rin had waited for Sesshomaru were nothing, just the blink of an eye on the continuum of time. Truly he was the one who had waited much longer.

Sesshomaru was finished waiting. For Rin, he had waited all his life.


End file.
